Turbo Twist Brain Quest
Turbo Twist Brain Quest is a toy by LeapFrog Enterprises. It teaches various subjects with Jason and Anna being the hosts. It can be turned on or off when playing. There are letters to turn the dials and hit the button. Buttons *On/Off *Games *Repeat *Arrows **Up **Down **Left **Right *Volume Subjects *English *Science *Social Studies Games *Is That a Fact? *Blast Off! *Beat the Clock *Multi-Player Science Space Solar System *Mercury *Venus *Earth *Mars *Jupiter *Saturn *Uranus *Neptune *Pluto Constellations *Andromeda *Antlia *Apus *Aquarius *Aquila *Ara *Aries *Auriga *Bootes *Caelum *Camelopardalis *Cancer *Canes Venatici *Canis Major *Canis Minor *Capricornus (Capricorn) *Carina *Cassiopeia *Centaurus *Cepheus *Cetus *Chamaeleon *Circinus *Columba *Coma Berenices *Corona Australis *Corona Borealis *Corvus *Crater *Crux *Cygnus *Delphinus *Dorado *Draco *Equuleus *Eridanus *Fornax *Gemini *Grus *Hercules *Horogolium *Hydra *Hydrus *Indus *Lacerta *Leo *Leo Minor *Lepus *Libra *Lupus *Lynx *Lyra *Mensa *Microscopium *Monoceros *Musca *Norma *Octans *Ophiuchus *Orion *Pavo *Pegasus *Perseus *Phoenix *Pictor *Pisces *Piscis Austrinus *Puppis *Pyxis *Reticulum *Sagitta *Sagittarius *Scorpius (Scorpio) *Sculptor *Scutum *Serpens *Sextans *Taurus *Telescopium *Triangulum *Triangulum Australe *Tucana *Ursa Major *Ursa Minor *Vela *Virgo *Volans *Vulpecula Nature Animals *Mammals *Birds *Reptiles *Amphibians *Fishes *Insects *Spiders *Invertebrates Plants *Fruits *Vegetables *Flowers *Trees History of the Earth Paleozoic *Cambrian *Ordovician *Silurian *Devonian *Carboniferous *Permian Mesozoic *Triassic *Jurassic *Cretaceous Cenozoic *Paleogene **Paleocene **Eocene **Oligocene *Neogene **Miocene **Pliocene *Quaternary **Pleistocene **Holocene Social Studies Continents *North America *South America *Europe *Asia *Africa *Oceania *Antarctica Oceans *Pacific Ocean *Atlantic Ocean *Indian Ocean *Southern Ocean *Arctic Ocean Polar Regions *Antarctica *Arctic Western Hemisphere (Americas) North America *Antigua and Barbuda *Bahamas *Barbados *Belize *Canada *Costa Rica *Cuba *Dominica *Dominican Republic *El Salvador *Grenada *Guatemala *Haiti *Honduras *Jamaica *Mexico *Nicaragua *Panama *Saint Kitts and Nevis *Saint Lucia *Saint Vincent and the Grenadines *Trinidad and Tobago *United States South America *Argentina *Bolivia *Brazil *Chile *Colombia *Ecuador *Guyana *Paraguay *Peru *Suriname *Uruguay *Venezuela Europe *Albania *Andorra *Austria *Belarus *Belgium *Bosnia and Herzegovina *Bulgaria *Croatia *Czech Republic *Denmark *Estonia *Finland *France *Germany *Greece *Hungary *Iceland *Ireland *Italy *Latvia *Liechtenstein *Lithuania *Luxembourg *Macedonia *Malta *Moldova *Monaco *Netherlands *Norway *Poland *Portugal *Romania *Russia *San Marino *Serbia and Montenegro (Yugoslavia) *Slovakia *Slovenia *Spain *Sweden *Switzerland *Turkey *Ukraine *United Kingdom *Vatican City Asia *Afghanistan *Armenia *Azerbaijan *Bahrain *Bangladesh *Bhutan *Brunei *Cambodia (Kampuchea) *China *Cyprus *East Timor *Georgia *India *Indonesia *Iran *Iraq *Israel *Japan *Jordan *Kazakhstan *Kuwait *Kyrgyzstan *Laos *Lebanon *Malaysia *Maldives *Mongolia *Myanmar (Burma) *Nepal *North Korea *Oman *Pakistan *Philippines *Qatar *Russia *Saudi Arabia *Singapore *South Korea *Sri Lanka *Syria *Taiwan *Tajikistan *Thailand *Turkey *Turkmenistan *United Arab Emirates *Uzbekistan *Vietnam *Yemen Africa *Algeria *Angola *Benin *Botswana *Burkina Faso (Upper Volta) *Burundi *Cameroon *Cape Verde *Central African Republic *Chad *Comoros *Cote d'Ivoire (Ivory Coast) *Democratic Republic of the Congo (Zaire) *Djibouti *Egypt *Equatorial Guinea *Eritrea *Ethiopia *Gabon *Gambia *Ghana *Guinea *Guinea-Bissau *Kenya *Lesotho *Liberia *Libya *Madagascar *Malawi *Mali *Mauritania *Mauritius *Morocco *Mozambique *Namibia *Niger *Nigeria *Republic of the Congo *Rwanda *Sao Tome and Principe *Senegal *Seychelles *Sierra Leone *Somalia *South Africa *Sudan *Swaziland *Tanzania *Togo *Tunisia *Uganda *Zambia *Zimbabwe Oceania *Australia *Federated States of Micronesia *Fiji *Indonesia *Kiribati *Marshall Islands *Nauru *New Zealand *Palau *Papua New Guinea *Samoa *Solomon Islands *Tonga *Tuvalu *Vanuatu United States *Alabama *Alaska *Arizona *Arkansas *California *Colorado *Connecticut *Delaware *Florida *Georgia *Hawaii *Idaho *Illinois *Indiana *Iowa *Kansas *Kentucky *Louisiana *Maine *Maryland *Massachusetts *Michigan *Minnesota *Mississippi *Missouri *Montana *Nebraska *Nevada *New Hampshire *New Jersey *New Mexico *New York *North Carolina *North Dakota *Ohio *Oklahoma *Oregon *Pennsylvania *Rhode Island *South Carolina *South Dakota *Tennessee *Texas *Utah *Vermont *Virginia *Washington *West Virginia *Wisconsin *Wyoming Canada *Alberta *British Columbia *Manitoba *New Brunswick *Newfoundland & Labrador *Northwest Territories *Nova Scotia *Nunavut *Ontario *Prince Edward Island *Quebec *Saskatchewan *Yukon United Kingdom *England *Northern Ireland *Scotland *Wales Australia *Australian Capital Territory *New South Wales *Northern Territory *Queensland *South Australia *Tasmania *Victoria *Western Australia Presidents of the United States of America #George Washington (1789-1797) #John Adams (1797-1801) #Thomas Jefferson (1801-1809) #James Madison (1809-1817) #James Monroe (1817-1825) #John Quincy Adams (1825-1829) #Andrew Jackson (1829-1837) #Martin Van Buren (1837-1841) #William Henry Harrison (1841) #John Tyler (1841-1845) #James Knox Polk (1845-1849) #Zachary Taylor (1849-1850) #Millard Fillmore (1850-1853) #Franklin Pierce (1853-1857) #James Buchanan (1857-1861) #Abraham Lincoln (1861-1865) #Andrew Johnson (1865-1869) #Ulysses S. Grant (1869-1877) #Rutherford B. Hayes (1877-1881) #James A. Garfield (1881) #Chester A. Arthur (1881-1885) #Grover Cleveland (1885-1889) #Benjamin Harrison (1889-1893) #Grover Cleveland (1893-1897) #William McKinley (1897-1901) #Theodore Roosevelt (1901-1909) #William Howard Taft (1909-1913) #Woodrow Wilson (1913-1921) #Warren G. Harding (1921-1923) #Calvin Coolidge (1923-1929) #Herbert Hoover (1929-1933) #Franklin D. Roosevelt (1933-1945) #Harry S. Truman (1945-1953) #Dwight D. Eisenhower (1953-1961) #John F. Kennedy (1961-1963) #Lyndon B. Johnson (1963-1969) #Richard M. Nixon (1969-1974) #Gerald R. Ford (1974-1977) #Jimmy Carter (1977-1981) #Ronald Reagan (1981-1989) #George H.W. Bush (1989-1993) #Bill Clinton (1993-2001) #George W. Bush (2001-2009) #Barack Obama (2009-2017) #Donald Trump (2017-present) Category:Toy Category:Toys Category:Quantum Leap